A Struggle For Freedom
by eva maddison
Summary: First Fan Fic. Jade used to live in Tortall before banits raided her village and sold her as I salve to the Emperor. Set a little before EM, how will Jade handle people from Tortall coming for peace talks? Please Read and review
1. When hope begins

A Struggle For Freedom  
  
A/N~ This is my first fan fic so please be nice and don't forget to review.  
  
Another A/N~ I know this chapter is short but the next one will be longer.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Jade. This is based on the books written by Tamora Pierce. Do not sue me I have no money.  
  
Jade had just finished making the bed in one of the many guest quarters, when she sat down in the wooden chair by the window. She glanced out the window and saw a beautiful sunset of pinks and purples beyond the lushes' trees of green. Jade wished she were back home under this sun right now. The one-hour bell rang interrupting Jade's thoughts. Jade reluctantly forced herself out of the chair if she didn't get back to work soon she would get into trouble. In all likely hood a beating from one of the palace many guards. Jade allowed herself one more look out the window before leaving the room to go about her chores.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jade laid awake that night in her bed among the other palace servants listening to their deep breathing. Jade couldn't help but to think back home to a time when she would have been playing with her sister Kasey under the sun of the last few days of summer. It had been over a year since that dreadful day when Kasey and her Ma and Da had been taken from her. Bandits had raided her village in northwest Tortall, killing the men and taking the woman and children to be sold as salves. Her mother and tried to protect her and Kasey, as a result one of the bandits struck her in the heart with an arrow killing her instantly. She never saw Kasey after that, but prayed everyday that she was ok. It felt like a lifetime ago but yet at the same time a lot less then a year. With one last thought of Tortall and whishing she could be free once more she drifted off to sleep.  
  
A/N~ Please review, what do you think should I continue or just give up? 


	2. Hope Lives On

Hope lives on  
  
A/N~ This is my first fan fic so please be nice and don't forget to review.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Jade and Simone. This is based on the books written by Tamora Pierce. Do not sue me I have no money.  
  
A/N~I would like to thank Evilstrawberry and funkychick-03/375 for their reviews they were much appreciated.  
  
Jade woke the next morning with no memory of her dreams that hunted her from the night before. Jade sat up in bed and started to make it as she surveyed the room around her. She was in a windowless room with about one hundred and twenty cots, each covered with a thin deep red cotton sheet.  
  
The other salves were beginning to rise, when Simone walked up behind Jade unnoticed. " How are you?" Simone wanted to know; Simone had befriended Jade during her first few days at the palace. Although Jade wouldn't trust Simone in a life or death situation, she had a lot of fun gossiping with her. They usually did this during there free time, seldom that it was.  
  
Jade smiled at her friend and answered "fine and you?" Instantly she regretted her words as Simone burst into the most recent gossip. It's way to early in the morning for this, Jade thought as she forced herself to listen to the latest news from the outside. " Oh it was so funny I wish you were there," Simone finished with amusement in her sparkling olive green eyes. Like the rest of the salves Simone's once shoulder length golden locks had been shaved away. Jade knew her friend missed them, just like she missed her long striate brown hair. Jade never had the courage to tell her friend about the past, but almost did many times when they were talking about serious things. " I'll catch you at lunch, I have a few things I need to do." Jade told Simone because she wanted some time to herself. Her friend frowned knowing lunch would only give them a pitiful ten minutes to talk, but agreed only after Jade had assured her that she was alright. After Simone walked away Jade sat down to think, once again about Kasey and wonder if some how Simone knew. Never once had Simone asked her about her past, and Jade wondered why? As Jade sat deep in thought she was totally unaware of the nervous glances Simone kept giving her. Jade didn't move until the first bell rang signalling the beginning of another day's tiresome work.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jade knew her friend had news for her long before she opened her mouth. Simone always sat near the door, unmoving whenever she had a story to tell that was exciting. Jade sighed to herself thinking about how for the rest of lunch simone was going to ramble and not let her get a word in. "guess what?" Simone asked the moment Jade came into view, looking into her sky- blue eyes. " I have no idea," Jade responded and waited for a story about the embarrassing actions of what some noble did. It was a story that never reached her ears. Instead Simone eagerly explained, " you're not going to believe this but I swear to the goddess it is true." Simone began, while Jade's curiosity started to fill her mind with possible ideas. "Well, I was walking down the passageway between the guest quarters and the laundry room and I overheard the Emperor tell Kadder that..." The bell rang signalling the end of lunch and both girls sighed with displeasure, and eat the last few bites of their meal. "I'll tell you tonight," Simone promised Jade. She nodded to Simone and got up to go about her work, as her friend did the same.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jade tried to concentrate or her chores but failed miserly. No matter what she did all she could think about was what Simone tried to tell. She was full of wonder, what had Simone overhear, the Emperor tell Kadder? It was a well-established routine and that alone that got her throw the rest of the day  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jade had eaten quickly and now sat on the edge of Simone's bed, (if you could call it that) waiting for Simone, wishing she would hurry up. By the time she walked into the room Jade was going crazy wondering what Simone was going to say. Simone gave Jade an evil smile when she reached her and said, " maybe I shouldn't tell," with amusement in her girlish voice. Simone sat down when she received the look that Jade was famous for. The one that made you jump, the one that said don't you dare. " Try it and I can't promise you'll see another day," Jade said calmly with a serous tone in her voice. Then she broke into a smile that said she was joking when Simone sat down.  
  
Simone took a deep breath and began once again, " what I heard was this. The Emperor told Kadder that some people from Tortall were coming to represent King Jonathan and Queen Thayet in peace talks. He also said that he was expecting trouble and to watch them closely." Simone finished thinking her friend would be impressed to be one of the first people to know. She didn't expect what came next, "when?" Jade asked in a dazed voice. "Three days why? Jade are you alright?" Simone asked taken back by her friends lack in interested. Jade replied "nothing goodnight Simone," she got up and walked away never hearing what Simone said next.  
  
Lying in bed that night Jade knew not telling Simone had been the right decision. She only thought for a spilt second about telling Simone of her past. Although she wanted to talk, she didn't dare say a word. Not when there was a chance of survival and a fight for freedom to be won.  
  
A/N~ Please Review~ 


	3. Making it through

Making It Through  
  
A/N~ This is my first fan fic so please be nice and don't forget to review. Sorry it took me so long to update.  
  
Another A/N~I would like to thank Evilstrawberry for reviewing it was very much appreciated.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Jade and Simone. This is based on the books written by Tamora Pierce. Do not sue me I have no money.  
  
The following days were the toughest Jade ever had to face. She was nervous, excited, scared, and stunned all at once. She didn't know what she should do but desperately tried to come up with a plan of action. She wanted to be free, to return to Tortall and whatever awaited her there. She didn't know if these people would even be able to help her, or how she could even speak to them. She would have to take big risks, for a small chance of making her hopes and dreams come true. The next few days were going to be extremely dangerous, but Jade was prepared to do whatever was necessary to succeed. Jade didn't talk to Simone much and still feared her friend knew more then she was saying. The night before the delicates from Tortall were expected to arrive Jade was extremely restless. She was as sifted as a board on her cot with the thin sheet of deep red cotton wrapped tightly around her. After hours of exhaustion and shifting through her own thoughts Jade drifted of to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jade was six again and was out in a field close to her home picking berries for Ma. When her basket was full she began to quickly walk home with her solid red dress blowing in the wind. Then she spotted a patch of beautiful blue wild flowers. Carefully, she bent down, and picked a small blue flower. Gently she stood up and placed it in her shoulder length striate dark brown hair. She continued to walk home, until she saw her Ma, holding a three-year-old Kasey in her arms. "Ma, Ma, look what I got," Jade exclaimed, showing her Ma the flower.  
  
"Oh, Jade it's so pretty," Elaine told her daughter with a genuine smile on her face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was the last meal the ate as a family, Jade was twelve, Kasey nine, the four of them sat around a small square table and were all smiling and discussing their day. It was perfect, Jade thought to herself, after dinner they al gathered around the fire, to here papa's Friday night story. Tonight it was about a little girl discovering she was a princess.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jade woke well before dawn the next morning, and knew she would never get back to sleep. She stayed in bed just thinking, about Kasey and her old life. What could she do? Jade knew that what awaited her in the days ahead, would be tougher than anything she faced in the past.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Jade we need to talk," Simone's timid voice came from behind. Jade slowly turned around to meet a unsure face.  
  
"Sit," Jade said motioning to her cot and also sitting down. "What's up?" Jade inquired.  
  
"Jade what's going on with you? Lately you haven't been yourself, and I'm not the only one who's noticed." Simone stated outright. Jade took a deep breath and ordered herself to think. If she was to execute her sort of developed plan perfectly then she needed to think. She didn't have all the details worked out, but a plan was beginning to form in her mind.  
  
"Simone," Jade began "I have noticed these last few days have been different let me explain." Jade was desperately trying to convince Simone that this was the truth. "I've been going through a very difficult time, you see Simone," Jade took a deep breath before spitting out the last bit of her farfetched story. " I think.. I think I'm in love." Jade finished and prayed that Simone believed her, because if she didn't Jade was in trouble.  
  
" I don't know what to say, jade, I really don't." This was all Simone said before getting up and walking away. Jade was shocked at Simone's reaction, but went about getting ready for her morning chores. She would worry about Simone, and the consequents later. Right now, she had a plan to execute, and had emerged within herself of being free once again. 


End file.
